A Universe of Adventure
by ChickWithThePurpleGuitar
Summary: When I agreed to have a sleepover with Annie, I did NOT expect to have an adventure. The TARDIS landing in the backyard and us having the trip of a lifetime were not on the agenda, but you know, when life gives you lemons, travel through time and space. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Normal=Samantha

Bold=Annie

When I agreed to having a sleepover/Doctor Who marathon/remaking of The Lightning Thief Movie/thing with my BFF Annie, I did NOT expect to have this much of an adventure. All I expected was to watch the amazingness of weird old British people and show those stupid Hollywood peoples that the movie TOTALLY should've been made by fans. Just saying.  
><strong>I know we didn't expect that, Sam, but that's not what we got! You see, we had just finished remaking the Lightning Thief, and we were nice and cozy for our watching of every single Doctor Who episode from beginning to end. After about the first 3 episodes, Sam heard something in the yard. "Do you hear something?"<br>"It's just a cat!" I responded, eager to continue watching the most awesomest TV show ever.  
>"No, it sounds like-It couldn't be!" I began to listen.<br>"OH MY GOSH! IT'S THE TARDIS!" We shrieked.**

I grabbed Annie's hand before she could literally jump out the window.

"Wait," I cautioned. She stopped running, but bounced up and down excitedly. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Annie, we have to caution ourselves. We don't know what the Doctor's gonna look like. He could look like Christopher Eccleston, he could look like David Tennant, he could look like Matt Smith, he could look like some old Doctor from the sixties, he could be some new regeneration of the Doctor who finally has red hair, for all we know!"

Annie frowned at me. "It's ginger. Not red," she corrected.

"Same difference," I snapped. "Anyway, I just want you to be cautioned. Now you can go."

And guess what happened then? Annie jumped out the window. Why do I always have to be the sane one?

**Okay, so maybe jumping out the window wasn't the best idea (You can quit laughing now Samantha), but you would've too if the stars of your favorite TV show were standing in your back yard with a big blue time machine. I waited impatiently by the back door for Sam. "Come on!" I dragged her out the door. **

** Amy and Rory had stepped outside, but we just pushed past them and into the TARDIS. For those of you who don't know, TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimension in Space. We stood there looking around for a few minutes, until we spotted the Doctor messing with some wires under the control thingy. **

** I went up and tugged on his coat and said in my very believable British accent "Are you my mummy?" **

** He jumped, hit his head, and came out from under the control panel. He still looked like Matt Smith, sadly. **

** "Aw, still not ginger!" Sam cried. **

** "Who are you?" Asked the Doctor as Amy and Rory came in and asked, "Who're they?" **

** I whispered something in Sam's ear and she giggled. **

** "What's so funny?" Asked Rory, confused. **

** "Oh, Annie here just said 'he's the pretty one!'" **

** "How do you know about that?" **

** "Spoilers." I said, just like River. "I've always wanted to say that without some looking at me like I'm a freak!" **

** "Annie, face it, you are a freak, we both are!" **

** "That's all very nice, but who are you?" Asked Amy. **

** "Oh! I'm Samantha Parkinson, you can call me Sam, and this is Anastasia, Annie, Tyler!"**

** She gestured to me bouncing up down like I was on a sugar high. "Is Anastasia-OW!" Rory was cut off by a slap in the face from me. **

** "Never. Call me. Anastasia. Call. me. Annie!" I resumed bouncing up and down. **

** "Okay, is Annie okay?" Rory asked Sam. "Oh, she's just excited about meeting her favorite TV show characters! Completely fine!"**

** I nodded excitedly. Then we began looking around like the inside of a TARDIS is completely normal. Then my gaze fell on Amy. **

** "Oh. You still have her." I remarked. **

** "Doctor, what's going on?" Amy asked just as Sam said, **

** "Sorry Annie, but Rose is kinda in a parallel universe repeatedly making out with the Doctor! Why are so against Amy anyway?" **

** "Amy didn't have the adventure with the talking mannequins! OH! Also, when I was at the mall a week ago, I saw a mannequin that was missing an arm!" **

** "Wait, how do you know about all that?" Asked the Doctor. He seems to be asking a lot of questions. **

** "Oh, we watch your show!" I replied like it was perfectly obvious, which it was. **

** "We're on TV?" Asked a very shocked Amy. **

** "Yes. Didn't I just say that?" **

** "I'm confused." Remarked Rory. **

** "It's a big club. We should get t-shirts!" exclaimed Sam as we went into another giggling fit. **

** "Anyway," I started after a minute or two. "Where are we going now?"  
><strong>"Where are we going? Annie, we don't even know what they're doing here!" I exclaimed. Annie didn't seem to care.

"Sam, we are in the TARDIS! I thought that you would agree that we need to have an adventure worthy of Steven Moffat before we both wake up and find out this is a dream!"

I thought about that, then realized she was right.

"Okay, fine. Doctor, where are we going?" The Doctor looked confused for a moment, as was expected; then recovered and clapped his hands together.

"Alright, folks. Where are we going? Well, we still have some interesting mysteries to take care of: 1)what happened to the little girl in the spacesuit, 2) how did I receive a distress call from a dead timelord,"

"How can we stop you from dying," Annie, Amy, Rory, and I added under our breath. The Doctor didn't seem to hear.

"3) How did we end up...where are we?"

"Oh, we're in South Carolina!"

"South Carolina? Okay!" The Doctor continued.

"Where and when can we go to find out about all these things? Where can we go to find out about anything?"

I was extremely tempted to answer, Google, but I was curious to see where the Doctor was going with this, so I kept my mouth shut.

"We go..." Before the Doctor could continue, all the lights went out.

**"NO! House found us and we're all gonna die!" I shrieked. **

** For the record, I wasn't scared (Sam, it's true, stop laughing!) I was just panicking! **

** "That was on the show too?" Exclaimed Rory. **

** "Yup. By the way Doctor," Sam replied, totally calm. "We know TARDIS's name!" **

** "Um..." The Doctor was speechless. **

** "What's it's name?" Asked Amy, thinking that what TARDIS herself had said was a joke. Sam whispered it in her ear. **

** "Seriously! I thought that was a joke!" Exclaimed Amy. **

** "What'd she say?" Asked The Doctor, eager to find out how much we knew. **

** "She said Sexy! TARDIS's name is Sexy!" I declared. Then I broke down in giggles (that seems to happen quite a lot lately.) **

** "That sounded so wrong, on so many levels!" After about five minutes of laughing, I finally calmed down. **

** "Can you turn the lights back on please! I think I can partially answer question one! But I'd feel better if there were lights, because disembodied voices are really creepy!" **

** Then the lights flicked on and you could see The Doctor on a ladder with a dead light bulb in his hand. **

** "The light bulb just went out. House isn't coming back." He said looking at me. "Now what do you know about little girl in the space suit?" **

** "Well, we have a couple different theories about who she is-" I began, but was cut off by Amy. **

** "So you don't have any real facts then?" **

** "You didn't let me finish! We have a couple theories, but the one fact we have is vital information: She is a timelord. Or would it be timelady? What-" **

** I was interrupted by Rory before I could start rambling again. "How do you know?" **

** "She regenerated at the end of season 6 episode 2! Okay, she escaped the space suit, and There was this hobo in an alley way in New York, and she stepped out of the shadows, coughing, and Hobo was like, 'Are you okay? Little girl, are you okay?' and little girl was like, 'it's alright. It's quite alright. I'm dying. But I can fix that! It's easy really, see?' and then her hands start glowing and spewing gold dust, and Hobo runs away, then her head starts glowing and she regenerates! Right Sam?" **

** "Exactly right!" Everyone else stood there, pondering what I had said.**

"So she regenerated," Rory repeated thoughtfully. Annie and I nodded. "And we haven't seen her since." We nodded again.

"So, Doctor, you were talking about where we go to find out things?" Amy prompted, obviously bored of the "little girl" conversation.

The Doctor clapped his hands again. "Right! Well, to find out where we need to be, we start at the beginning, don't we?"

The Doctor then proceeded to running around 'Sexy' and pushing random buttons and such. Annie and I exchanged glances.

I could tell we were both thinking the same thing: the Doctor had no idea where he was going with this, and was hoping that the TARDIS would take us to where we "needed to go".

Eventually, the TARDIS started making its famous whoosh whoosh sounds and lifted off the ground. I grabbed Annie's hand and squeezed it excitedly. We were on our way, through time and space. Now, the only question is, will we ever get back? 


	2. Chapter 2

**DQ411: THEY LEFT US HANGING! WHY? WHYYYYYYY?**

**CPG: DancingQueen, we're writing this story.**

**DQ411: No I'm talking about in Doctor Who!**

**CPG: How is that relevant to this story?**

**DQ411: It's Doctor Who.**

**CPG: On another topic, I brought Nico to do the disclaimer!**

**Nico: ChickWithThePurpleGuitar and DancingQueen411 do not own me or Doctor Who.**

**CPG and DQ411: Yet!**

**CPG: But we do own Annie and Sam-**

**DQ411: Steal and we send House, Suntarins, Daleks, and Cybermen after you!**

**CPG and DQ411: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**CPG: R&R!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

normal=Annie

bold=Sam

I couldn't believe it! We were time traveling! I look to Sam to see her reaction, then it him me: We were in our pajamas! I must've looked horrified because Sam asked,

"What's wrong Annie?"

"We are traveling through time and space to God knows where in. Our. Pajamas!" I squeaked.

"Well," Sam began. "This is the TARDIS, right?" I nodded. "There's an infinite number of rooms, right?" I nodded again. "Then shouldn't there be some closet that has clothes our size?" I thought about it for a minute; then nodded again.

"Let's go find it then!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the main control room, down some random hallway.  
><strong>I dragged Annie down a bunch of random hallways, but we couldn't find any closets. We ended up back at the control room, and since the TARDIS was still moving pretty smoothly, I decided to ask for directions. <strong>

**"Hey, Doctor?" I asked. The Doctor looked up from his weird scanner-screen thingy. "We need rooms. With clothes," I said, gesturing to our pink flowery tie-dye pajamas. The Doctor nodded. **

**"Yes, we'll have to get your bedrooms ready, won't we?" I exchanged glances with Annie. Once again, I knew we were thinking the same thing. **

**"Can our room have bunk beds?" We asked simultaneously. "Cause bunk beds are cool. It's a bed...with a ladder." **

**The Doctor's eyes literally lit up as we quoted him. Annie and I tried to hold in our laughter. The Doctor then told Rory to keep driving the TARDIS (I'm sure he **_**loved**_** that) and led us down a hallway. **  
>After walking down that hallway for about 5 minutes, past 25 doors, we stopped. The Doctor poked his head in to make sure it wasn't the swimming pool or something; then said, "Yes, this room is splendid! Now, remember, 26th room on the right is yours." He walked away as we stepped into our perfect room! There were two bunk beds, one with pink striped with TARDIS blue sheets, mine, and one with pink sheets, Sam's. Then, TARDIS must be reading our minds, because the room was divided in half, and they were both like our perfect rooms! Mine had TARDIS blue spotted with pink walls, really soft white carpet. And there was a wooden desk with tons of drawers and stuff with. A. COMPUTER! Samantha's side was...um...come to think of it, I never really examined her half. Oh well! Anyway, the biggest thing in there was the wardrobe. It took up a whole wall by itself, and had clothing from every time and place in the world! I immediately went to the medieval style dresses, because they are really pretty. I was actually hoping we were going to medieval times, just so I could wear the clothes! *cough* Um, anyway, I turned to see what Sam was doing, and...She was jumping on the bed! So, of course, I decided to join her!<br>**My room was much better than Annie's (not that you would **_**know**_**, because you didn't **_**look**_** at it). She described the bunk bed, so I'll just tell about the rest. The walls were hot pink, and I had a fuzzy pink carpet. There was a wooden desk, three filled bookcases (with **_**all **_**my favorite books), and a **_**laptop **_**(take **_**that**_** Annie). The wardrobe had all the clothes Annie did, except, you know, better (Ow! That hurt. Okay, yes, it's your turn now). **  
>I suppose you all saw the other night's episode of Doctor Who. I suppose we weren't in it. Of course, the BBC people didn't know that The Doctor would have two twelve year old know it alls with him.<p>

We're not gonna rewrite the whole episode for you, but here's a summary. When 'Sexy' landed we figured that we were at the Monastery, Sam and I in new clothes, and we figured that was where we needed to go.

Also, the real reason they had to go in is because I and Sam just ran in there. Amy still had to drag Rory in. Anyway, we met the doppelgangers, or Gangers, saw how they worked, etc. Then the storm came.

Everyone was knocked out, but I guess since Sam and I were kids, we were hit the worst. So we were unconscious for longer than them. Also, THEY FORGOT ABOUT US! Cue awkward silence. Hehe. Silence. You know, like the Alien. Awkward. Silence. Hehehe. Ahem. Anyway, yeah they forgot about us, and ran off to that fortified room thingy, and left us lying somewhere. The Gangers found us; we thought they we were the real people, then, get this, THEY CLONED US!

Then they sent our doubles to go get into the room with The Doctor, and left us tied up with duct tape over our mouths. Yeah, not. Fun. Fortunately for us, none of them knew how to tie up girls, so we managed to eventually wriggle out of the ropes, and get to the Doctor. Or Doctors.

Yeah, it was clear which Doctor was real, but not which little girl (Yes, Sam, we are little. We were the youngest people there!) was real. After a long string of tests, they finally figured out who was who.

But it felt weird, you know, that someone could tap into our minds so easily. I felt, weak, vulnerable, even a little scared.

Then and there I decided I'd keep quiet, do whatever they told us to do, then ask The Doctor to take me home when this adventure ended.

Oh, there were times I really wanted to say something, like when someone was confused, I wanted to use the tee-shirt line, or when we all had to wear gas-masks I wanted to use the 'are you my mummy?' thing.

But I kept my mouth shut. Sam must've felt the same way, because she didn't say much. If the Doctor noticed anything, he didn't say it. So anyway, The Doctor saved everybody (at least when we were there. BBC might have other plans.) And went back to the TARDIS. Sam and I ran to our room.

"Sam," I began. "I think we should go home. We're putting everybody in danger by just being here! Like when the Doppelgangers cloned us! Because we were there, they were able to get close to the Doctor, and if they had tied us correctly, they would've killed him!"  
>"Yeah," Answered Sam. "Plus, I feel so, vulnerable right now...Like, anyone, and anything could get into my mind. If the Daleks get that kind of technology, The Doctor would die, and it'd be all our fault!"<br>"Yeah. We're just...liabilities. it would be better back home on earth, where no one can clone us." I added.

We made plans to go and ask the Doctor to send us home immediately. But he had another idea.  
>The Doctor burst into our room.<br>"So, where to next?" He exclaimed. Then he noticed our solemn faces. "You girls have been awfully quiet since we found your doppelgangers, and I would like to know why. So, why?"  
>We explained everything to The Doctor, asking him to take us home.<p>

"Listen," He started. "That wasn't your fault. That could've happened to anyone. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine, for forgetting about you two. Also, I couldn't very well send back two mopey kids! What kind of babysitting would that be? And besides," He added. "You haven't been anywhere yet! Now, change into some clean clothes, come on out to the control room, and let's decide where we want to go!" The Doctor left, and Sam and I shared a weak smile. The Doctor just refused to send us home! He actually liked us being here! How could we ever have thought the Doctor would get mad at us? Well, there was that one time in The Beast Below, when Amy had done the recording telling the Doctor to get off the Starship UK, but that's different. So, we changed into some clean clothes, and snuck back into the control room, where there was an extra person waiting.  
>"OH MY GOSH!" Shrieked Sam. "IT'S RIVER!" She marched up to River. "Why did you destroy The Doctor's Fez?" She demanded to know.<br>"And his Stetson!" I added, sliding next to them.  
>"Doctor!" Called River. "Who are they?"<p>

**The Doctor stuck his head through the door of the TARDIS- God knows what he'd been doing outside- and asked, "You rang?" **

**River- or as I like to call her, Mrs. Robinson- rolled her eyes. "Who're they?" she repeated. **

**The Doctor hesitated, thinking and looking back and forth between Annie and me. **

**"Friends," he finally answered, leaving the TARDIS again. River sighed. **

**"Well that was helpful," she muttered. River then studied Annie and me and frowned. "Do I know you two?" she asked. **

**Annie and I exchanged glances (we're best friends- we do that). Maybe River knew us from the Doctor's future? We stared at River, trying to look confused, but didn't say anything. **

**Suddenly, River's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something. Fortunately for us, Amy and Rory burst into the control room, stopping River from talking. **

**"Doctor?" Amy called. **

**"What's wrong?" River, Annie, and I asked simultaneously. **

**Amy and Rory ignored us and continued running around the TARDIS, calling for the Doctor. **

**"He's outside!" I told them. Amy nodded her thanks and rushed to the door of the TARDIS, Rory right behind her. They exited the police box. **

**"Alright then," I muttered. "That was interesting." **

**Annie nodded in agreement. Annie had been awfully quiet lately. That was new. (Ow! You didn't have to hit me! You know you never stop talking!) Anyway, I was going to ask Annie if she was okay, but before I could, the TARDIS started making its famous take-off sounds. With the Doctor, Amy, and Rory still outside.**

**CPG: We got bunkbeds!**

**DQ411: I KNOW! Then River had to come and rain on our parade...**

**CPG: Yeah...I wonder what she was thinking when 'Her eyes widened and she started to say something'.**

**DQ411: For some reason I can't imagine that look on her face...Hey, why'd Nico come back?**

**Nico: You. Never. Gave me. My cookies.**

**CPG: I told you: YOU ATE THEM ALL ALREADY!**

**Nico: Meh.**

**DQ411: I have some snickerdoodles!**

**Nico: YAY! *Takes cookie and walks away***

**DQ411: That was random...**

**CPG: Anyway, so since we never actually explained this (so we're busy. Sue us), DancingQueen and I are writing this story together completely for our own amusement and we hopefully won't mess with BBC's plans.****  
><strong>

**DQ411: Yeah. What she said.****  
><strong>

**CPG: REVIEW PEOPLES! AND ALIENS! AND OTHER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DQ411: Okay, so you know how I said I couldn't imagine river looking surprised?**

**CPG: Yeah...**

**DQ411: I went to and they had this characters page thing, and I went to River's page, and it had a picture of her surprised, and I was like "Hahaha!" because it looked funny, and-**

**River: I think they've heard enough!**

**DQ411: Fine.**

**CPG: Anyway, River since you're here, DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**River: I don't see the point in this, but okay. ChickWithThePurpleGuitar and DancingQueen411 do NOT own Doctor Who. If they did would they be writing this on ?**

**DQ411: No we wouldn't. We would make this an episode and we would actually be in it!**

**River: Wait, I'd have to put up with you there too? It's bad enough-**

**DQ411: OI! We are perfectly nice kids...when we want to be...we just think you're annoying!**

**CPG: Anyway, enough chitchat, get on with the story!**

**DQ411: We will finish this later.**

Chapter Three

Normal= Annie

Bold= Sam

Italics= third person

"OH MY GOSH! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO FLY THE TARDIS!" I screeched as 'Sexy' took off without the Doctor. Or Amy and Rory, but who cares about them?

"ANNIE! Did you forget about River?" Sam yelled.

I ignored her, because I was having a dramatic moment.

"Sam, I just want to tell you, you're a one in a million friend!" I screamed to Sam.

"Thanks Annie! You're the best ever!" She yelled back, playing along as our TARDIS ride became extremely bumpy.

"I just want to tell you..." I began.

"Tell me! Come on, tell me!" Sam screamed as it got louder.

"I BROKE YOUR IPOD!"

"YOU WHAT!" She screeched as she tackled me. Then the TARDIS tipped to one side and we went rolling.

River finally decided to step in, yelled "SHUT UP!" at us, and began piloting.

Finally, TARDIS stopped. We stepped outside and...wow! I exchanged looks with Sam (we do that a lot, don't we?)and knew we both knew exactly where we were. I'll use The Doctors words, and we'll see if you can guess, 'Kay?

"...The skies are burned orange, with a city down enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. The mountains go on forever, slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow."

Anyone know? Well for those of you who haven't seen that episode, the answer is...GALLIFREY! So, you can guess our astonishment at being here. I honestly thought it was exploded.

Anyway, the air was swirling with gold dust, like the stuff timelords use when they regenerate. Then the dust started blowing, and outlined two clearly female bodies, most likely timelord. One floated up to TARDIS.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you TARDIS." She murmured.

I ran through my Doctor Companions list in my mind to see when he'd had a timelord companion.

"You must be Susan!" I blurted.

"Who?" asked Sam.

"Susan Foreman, The Doctors granddaughter from the 1960's. She was his very first companion, until she left in 1994. The other timelady soul thing must be Romanadvoratrelundar, or Romana. She was his companion from 1978-79. They-"

"Where did you learn all that?" Asked River, stepping outside. "Spoilers." I said, just to be annoying. River gave me a look.

"Fine. I googled The Doctors companions, then a link to wikipedia showed up, which had links to Romana and Susan's pages, and said they were timelords, or ladies, and I decided to check them out, because he's never had a timelord, or lady, companion before and-"

"Annie," began Sam.

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor, and shut up. River probably knows all that anyway!"

"I don't know...She first appeared with Donna and David Tennant, so much cooler than Matt Smith, by the way, so she might not. But anyway, the real question is how did 'Sexy' bring us to Gallifrey?"

"Sexy?" Asked River.

"Long story. That we won't let go" replied Sam.

"Well, since Susan is busy talking to a spaceship, I guess I'll have to start business." Said Romana. "You," She said, pointing at River. "Get back inside TARDIS. This isn't about you. Plus, I think one of the controls is broken."

River begrudgingly stepped inside the TARDIS and shut the door.

"NO LISTENING!" Yelled Romana. "Anyway, now that she's out of the way, we can conduct business. how long have you been following The Doctor? Susan, get over here!" Commanded Romana.

"Well, we've been watching his show since 2005, when he was Christopher Eccleston, the ninth Doctor, with Rose, the best human companion ever! Any information from before then came from the marvelous thing called Google."

"Told you so!" Smirked Susan. "Told who so? How is this possible? How are you possible? How have we not woken and found out this was dream? I'm so confused! NO comments Sam," I gushed. She fake pouted.

"Well, long story short, there was a prophecy about two humans matching your description that said they would help the Doctor. But to do that they needed to be Timelords." Bubbled Susan. "This is all possible because we used the last of our energy to bring the TARDIS back to Gallifrey, and our souls in a somewhat solid form. We'll evaporate in about 10 minutes, so we need to get this done. There's one way to turn you into Timelords, there's no feminine version, but it will take a while, and you'll be knocked out for a few hours. Do you want to do this?" Asked Susan, turning serious.

"Well...DUH!" Screamed Sam. "I knew it! TARDIS landed in your backyard for a reason Annie! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Jeez Sam, no need to make me deaf. Yes, we'll do it!" I told The Timelords.

"Close your eyes." They instructed. "Clear your mind. Have you done so? Okay, the process starts...now!" Declared Romana. They started chanting in Gallifreyan, then it all went dark.

Next thing I knew, I woke up in my bunkbed in the TARDIS. I walked over to the wardrobe and looked in the mirror. I looked the same. I quietly recited The Beast Below poem. Still sound the same. But my brain felt three-hundred times bigger, like I knew everything there is to know about anything. I guess Susan and Romana's Timelord transformation thing worked!

I walked up to the door and heard Amy, Rory, River and The Doctor whispering.

"Secrets aren't nice!" I declared as I opened the door. They all turned towards me. Then Sam woke up.

"Well, I guess we're still alive!" She said cheerfully.

"What happened?" Asked River, always one to get down to business. Sam and I exchanged glances yet again, and decided not to tell them.

"Spoilers." We said. River gave the same look she gave me earlier.

"No, seriously, it's a spoiler. And you know we can't go around gushing spoilers, don't you? Anyway, what's for Dinner? I'm starving! There is a kitchen on the TARDIS isn't there? You know, I'm in the mood for fish fingers! Do fish even have fingers? They don't have hands so they can't have fingers can they? I don't know! I'm talking really fast aren't I? Sam do fish have fingers?" I asked Sam all in one breath.

"Annie. Annie! Breath. In out. In out. Now in answer to your question...No I don't think have fingers because they don't have hands but then why are called fish fingers? Either way, I'm hungry too, but what time is it? It could be lunch time for all we know! Doctor, what time is it? Never mind, don't answer that it's 3:42 pm, three days from when we took that unexpected trip. Speaking of trips, where are we gonna go next? I don't really care where we go as long as it's exciting! Wow, I'm talking fast too! Annie, where should we go?" Asked Sam, also in one breath.

Everyone else just stared.

"It's rude to stare!" Claimed Sam, snapping everyone out of it. Whatever 'it' was. Sam and I bounced out of our room and into the control room.

**"So, we're timelords," I confirmed once Annie and I were alone. Annie nodded, nearly shaking from excitement. I put my hands to my temples. **

** "You okay?" Annie asked, bouncing up and down. **

** "Yeah, I'm okay. I just feel like I usually do when my mom forces me to study for three tests in a row. It's terrible, I feel…smart." **

** Annie grinned at me. **

** "Yeah, I agree it's weird that we know so much now-"**

** "And," I interrupted. "How did I know it was 3:42? You and I both know very well that I have a TERRIBLE sense of time!" **

** Annie nodded in agreement. I frowned. "Man, I'm starving," I commented. "Are timelords always this hungry, or is this a side-effect of being unconscious for three days?" **

** Annie shrugged. "So, where are we going? Cause I really wanna go somewhere really super exciting so we can have cool adventures, maybe even cooler than our last two, although the first one was pretty scary, with the whole cloning thing and the getting tied up thing, and, you know, all that, but hopefully our next adventure will be awesome and cool and epic, but not scary, and then we can try out our new super-cool timelord powers, that'd be cool, right?" **

** The one thing I've always loved about Annie (and that her English teachers have always hated) is that she can make a super-long run-on sentence make sense. **

** After Annie finally took a breath, I tried to answer her question.**

** "I don't know where we should go. All I do know is that we can't show off our timelord powers until we have to, because we don't want the Doctor finding out." **

** Suddenly, a thought came to me and I laughed. **

** "What's so funny?" Annie asked. I grinned evilly at her.  
>"You know how the Doctor is always saying how awesome he is because he's the only timelord left?" Annie nodded, looking as if she had no idea where I was going with this. "Well, not anymore."<strong>

"That's true! Too bad we can't rub it in his face...yet..." I said with a matching evil grin. "Well, we should go see where we're going! I hope it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York! That's always looked exciting! Or starship UK! OH! We should take the tour of planet Midnight! That would be so cool! As long as the alien doesn't come back!" I started bouncing again.

"Let's go tell The Doctor then!" Declared Sam. We went back to the control room. "Where are we going?" I asked The Doctor.

"You tell me!" He replied. I pretended to think. "Could we...Take a tour of the planet Midnight?" I requested.

"Midnight it is then!" He said. "That okay with everyone?" I expected someone to contradict and say 'no' but everyone seemed all for it. Doctor began pressing buttons and pulling levers, the TARDIS made its famous whooshing noises, I hummed the theme song, and we were off.

**Once we landed on the infamous (to us, at least) planet Midnight, the Doctor pulled us off to the side to "talk." **

** "Where were you?" he asked. He didn't have to say what he meant. "What happened when the TARDIS took off? You weren't gone for very long, yet I know something happened. River came back angry and confused with you two unconscious, so tell me where you were and what happened, or I'm taking you home now." **

_**Wow,**_** I thought. **_**I don't think I've ever seen the Doctor this angry! Not as Matt Smith, anyway.**_

** I glanced over at Annie. We didn't know what to do. We could lie, but I doubted that would get past the Doctor. We could tell where we were, but not what we'd done. Either way, we were in trouble. Finally, I chose the second option and spoke up. **

** "Gallifrey," I whispered, staring at the ground. "We landed on Gallifrey. We don't know what happened there, though. We...we didn't see any people. We just arrived, somehow got knocked unconscious, and woke up back in the TARDIS." Suddenly, I spoke louder. **

** "And I just realized something. We never got our fish fingers! We're kinda still starving here!" **

** I know, I know, lame attempt at changing the subject, but hey, it worked. The Doctor brought us to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and was about to pull out the deliciously yummy food, when suddenly the three of us froze. Voices spoke, whispering the same things over and over again. "Timelords. Timelords."**

"Timelords. Timelords." I heard voices, then glanced at Sam to make sure she wasn't messing with me (OW! You know you would do that, you didn't have to hit me!). She wasn't.

Then, as suddenly as they had started, the voices stopped. I would've shaken it off as a side affect of being a new timelord, but it appeared The Doctor heard it too, and he's nine-hundred something years old.

Suddenly losing our appetite, Sam, The Doctor and I power walked out of the TARDIS, pretending that nothing happened. Amy walked up to us.

"I have our tickets- What happened?" She asked. No one answered. "Well, I guess you're not going to answer, so here's your ticket! Now, the train's boarding now, so you might wanna hurry!" She jogged off. We followed.

A couple hours later, we were sitting in our seats, admiring the view of The Diamond planet, when the voices came back.

"Timelords. Timelords. Exterminate! Timelord! Exterminate the timelords! Exterminate! Exterminate!" Came a Dalek's voice, and visions began rushing into our minds.

Visions of the Timewar, burning ships, and TARDIS's. Gun fire, Dalek guns, dead timelords unable to regenerate. Then it stopped. I was sweating, my face was burning, and I felt nauseous. I glanced at Sam, and she looked like I felt. We glanced at the Doctor and he looked pale and sweaty, clenching his armrests until his knuckles turned white. We guessed he had seen what we had. Then the hostess walked by.

"Girls, is something wrong?" She asked. "No." Sam answered, since I still felt queasy. "No, just air sickness." The hostess smiled understandingly and moved on to talk with some other people.

Sam and I took sips of our Apple juice and tried to pretend we hadn't been hearing things all afternoon. Then the train froze. And The knocking began.

**I jumped when the knocking started. **

** I gripped the seat as hard as I could and muttered, "No, no, no, this can't be happening." **

** Then I turned to Annie (who was also gripping the seat in fear) and snapped, "You HAD to pick Midnight, didn't you?" **

** "I thought it would be fun!" she squeaked.**

** "Doctor, what do we do?" I asked nervously. **

** The Doctor was sweating and shaking, looking more scared than I'd ever seen him, even on TV. **

** I glanced at Annie, remembering what had happened the last time the Doctor had been visited by this alien. It didn't end well. **

** The creature knocked again on the wall of the ship. **

** I closed my eyes and muttered repeatedly, "Please don't let us die. Oh, dear God, please don't let us die. Please, please, please, please, please."**

** Meanwhile, Amy, Rory, and the other random passengers (River had stayed with the TARDIS) were very confused. See? We should get t-shirts. None of us timelords (I love saying that) felt like explaining, so we pretended not to notice them. I closed my eyes again. I would not die! I would not! **

** "Remember how I said I didn't want to wake up and find out this had all been a dream?" I asked Annie, my eyes still closed. She didn't say anything, so I figured she'd nodded. "I take that back now." **

** Suddenly, the knocking stopped. Everything was silent. Then, an unbearable pain exploded in my head and I slumped against the seat, unconscious. **

_Annie and Sam slumped against the seat, just after the knocking stopped. "Doctor? What's going on?" Asked Amy. _

_ "Doctor? What's going on?" repeated Sam and Annie. _

_ "No. This can't be happening!" Muttered The Doctor. _

_ "No. This can't be happening!" mimicked the girls. _

_ "Oi! Doctor! What's happening?" Questioned Amy. _

_ "Oi! Doctor! What's happening?" imitated Annie and Sam. _

_ "Stop, that's not funny!" Commanded Rory. _

_ "Stop, that's not funny!" _

_ "I mean it!" _

_ "I mean it!" _

_ "Shut! UP! _

_ "Shut! UP!" _

_ The other passengers eyes flicked back and forth as if it was a tennis game. _

_ "What's going on?" Asked the Hostess. _

_ "The alien's back." Whispered the Doctor. _

_ "The alien's back." copied Annie and Sam._

_ "Everyone, keep quiet, don't say a word." commanded the Doctor. "Everyone, keep quiet, don't say a word." _

_ "Girls, if this is a joke, I will take you home right now!" _

_ "Girls, if this is a joke, I will take you home right now!" _

_ "Doctor, what's happening? Has this happened before? Is there anyway to stop it?" Amy whispered. _

_ The girls repeated her. _

_ "No. There's no way to stop this." The Doctor murmured. _

_ The girls mimicked him. _

_ "Wait! Didn't this happen before?" Asked The Hostess. _

_ "A few months ago? They fixed it by killing the possessed people!" _

_ The girls said everything back, still in perfect unison._

_ "Then let's throw them off the train!" One passenger suggested. _

_ The others nodded in agreement._

_ "No. There might be another way." said the Doctor. _

_ "What way? The report said they tried everything!"_

_ "Not everything. By throwing them off, they didn't have a chance." Said the Doctor. _

_ "Well what else then? Kill them here?" _

_ The girls repeated everything._

_ "Doctor, that's the only way." Whispered Amy gently. _

_ The girls mimicked her. _

_ "I guess you're right." muttered the Doctor. _

_ The girls said nothing. _

_ "Wait, they stopped!" Cried one passenger. _

_ "Girls, are you okay?" asked the Hostess. _

_ Still nothing._

_ "Well, we won't have to kill them then, will we?" Asked Amy._

_ The girls repeated her words. _

_ "Wait. What's going on?" Asked Amy._

_ "Wait, what's going on?" Mimicked Annie and Sam. _

_ "Well, I guess they didn't stop." Muttered one passenger. _

_ "If you're not gonna do anything, then I will!" Declared another passenger. He pulled out a gun and shot them. Right In. The. Heart. But remember, they're timeladies, and have two hearts. _

_ But one was enough for the Alien, he fled their bodies, leaving them back to normal. _

_ "What's going-Ow!" Yelped Annie, trying to sit up, but her chest wound stopping her. _

_ "Yeah, what-Ouch!" Cried Sam. _

_ "Girls, you were just possessed by an alien. To get it out we had to shoot you. But you're gonna be just fine. You got that? Just fine." Whispered the Doctor gently. _

_ Sam squeezed Annie's hand._

_ "You're right Doctor, we're gonna be just fine. Trust me. Ow!" Moaned Sam, clearly dying._

_ "Yeah, trust us-Ow! We'll be-Ow! Fine-yowch!" groaned Annie, also dying. Apparently their young second hearts couldn't sustain them. _

_ "Sam, you ready?" Asked Annie. _

_ "Yeah, you?" Replied Sam. "Yeah." And with that, both girls winked at each other, though it went by unnoticed by anyone else, then shut their eyes as their breathing came to a stop._

_Gold dust circled the two timeladies as their regeneration cycle began. The Doctor's eyes widened. _

_ "No. This is impossible," he whispered. _

_ "What's happening?" Rory asked._

_ "They can't be...regenerating, can they?" said Amy. The Doctor didn't answer. _

_ "Amy, give me your phone," he commanded. She handed it over. _

_ After pushing a few buttons, the Doctor put the phone to his ear and shouted, "River! What happened in Gallifrey? What are you three not telling me? AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY SPOILERS!" _

_ After a few seconds of silence, River quietly answered, "I don't know what happened. Honestly. We met up with your granddaughter and old partner, but they made me stay in the TARDIS. I found the girls unconscious later." _

_ The Doctor thought this over, watching the two regenerating twelve-year-olds._

_ "Susan, Romana," he muttered. "What have you done?" He gave Amy her phone back. _

_ "What have they done?" she asked. The Doctor sighed._

_ "Susan and Romana are...timelords, essentially. Or at least they were. Apparently, Annie, Sam, and River ended up on Gallifrey, my home planet, and Susan and Romana used an ancient Gallifreyan spell to...turn them into timelords." _

_ Suddenly, the girls sat up straight, the gold dust disappearing. They looked completely different. __Instead of Dark Brown hair and Hazel eyes, Sam had curly red hair down to her hips ("Why do you get to be ginger?" the Doctor asked)with sparkling emerald eyes. __Instead of honey blonde hair down to her knees and blue-grey eyes, Annie had auburn hair with intelligent blue-green eyes. _

_ "Did that really just happen?" Sam asked. Annie nodded. _

_ "I think so." _

_ They looked down at themselves, admiring their new looks. Finally, the Doctor stepped forward, his face red. _

_ "Why didn't you tell me?" he growled. _

_ The girls exchanged glances, and simultaneously answered, "Spoilers." _

OH MY GOSH! We actually REGENERATED! Yippee! Okay, I woke up a little dizzy, but it didn't last long. After Sam and I said "Spoilers" I added, "At least you're not the only timelord left!" And his expression softened just the tiniest bit.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, Sam and I admiring the view. WE looked calm on the outside, but on the inside I know we were both gong OH MY GOSH! WE JUST REGENERATED! YIPPEE! (or at least I was! You didn't have to hit me Sam!) But as soon as we stepped into the TARDIS our faces fell. "I guess we're going home then." I sighed.

"Yeah. You said that if we didn't tell you what happened you would send us home." Added Sam.

"But if you ever want other timelord company, come and get us! You know where to go!" We turned towards our room.

"Did I say that?" asked The Doctor.

"Yup." We nodded.

"Well, maybe I can make an exception for you two." Our faces lit up. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Sam and I shrieked. Then we did the weirdest thing ever. We walked up to the Doctor, gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then we skipped back to our room.

**DQ411: See, we ****_are_**** nice!**

**River: To the Doctor maybe, but not to me.**

**CPG: JUST DROP IT ALREADY! River, we don't like you because you blew up the Doctor's fez. And his Stetson. And those hats are cool!**

**DQ411: I know! The scene would've been funnier if the Fez had landed on the Dalek, then River blows it up along with him. But it'd still be a great loss.**

**River: Sorry, I think fezzes are goofy!**

**CPG: HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! DQ411, we must shun her until she wears a fez and calls it cool. *DQ411 and CPG turn away from River***

**DQ411: Anyway-**

**CPG: Review! PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wolfy:Now, disclaimer time.**

**CPG: My sister came up with the 'Rory and the mask' bit. Just saying. We also, sadly, don't own Doctor Who...Yet.**

**Both: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Wolfy: Now read!**

Normal= Annie

Bold= Sam

After a few days of touring the universe, Sam and I were in our room, having a dance party to the Doctor Who theme song. At least, I was dancing! Sam was just burning my eyes (Ow. Ow! OW! Sam I'm sorry I said that, now stop pinching me!). Anyway, we got bored and decided to see what was going on in the control room.

We walked in, and Rory was alone there, playing with Liz 10's mask and saying, "Oh yeah. I'm the king. I'm the king of Amytown. Oh yeah. I'm the king. I'm the king of Amytown."

Annie and I started laughing our heads off, and Rory looked totally freaked out!

Then the Doctor and Amy walked in and the Doctor's asked, "Rory, what are you doing?"

Rory pressed the mask into our hands and said, "Nothing. Annie, Sam, what are you doing playing with the Doctor's mask?"

"What do you mean WE were playing with it?" I asked. "You were! We were just watching...and laughing..."

Sam and I began giggling. Rory looked scared to death. "You should see your face!" We laughed some more.

"What was he doing?" asked Amy.

"Well," began Sam. "He was-"

"Doctor where are we going?" Cut in Rory.

Indeed, The TARDIS had begun it take off noises. "We are going to," Doctor checked the TARDIS's coordinates. "America, 2012!"

"Isn't that year the worlds supposedly gonna end?" Asked Rory.

"Si!" Responded Sam and I.

"Why are we going to 2012?" Asked Amy.

"We are going because..." The Doctor trailed off.

"We are going to 2012 because TARDIS is taking us there, no?" I began. "Also, because I wanna know if the world is actually gonna end, because if it is, I'm gonna be so sad! I'm too young to die! And so is my little sister, and little brother, and older sister, and my dance class, and my cast mates, and my school class and-"

"Annie?" Asked The Doctor.

"Yes?"

"Did you sneak into the kitchen and eat the candy again?"

"Maybe...Oh look! We've landed!"

Sam and I raced out before they could stop us. Then ran back inside. "Doctor!" We squeaked.

"Yes?"

"You killed the Daleks, right?"

"No…why?"

"Well, they're um...sorta...TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD AGAIN!" Sam and I screeched.  
><strong>Great. First a bunch of evil clone type thingys who tried to kill us, then a possessing repeating alien thing that also tried to kill us, then a random dude with a gun who actually DID kill us, and now the famous Daleks, our old chums, who will, guess what, TRY TO KILL US! I do not want to do this soon after regeneration! I don't think it's ever happened to the Doctor before (well, I guess there was that one Doctor from the 60's who only lasted for one episode, but that doesn't count), but I didn't want it happening to me! Well, or Annie, but mainly me (What, no comments? What do you mean you're used to it?).<strong>

**Anyway, when the Doctor came outside to see what had become of our beautiful(ish) home, we suddenly heard something that stopped us in our tracks. A very familiar something.**

**"Exterminate. Exterminate the Doctor." "Timelords. Timelords!" And even something new(ish). "Silence will fall."**  
>"NO! IT'S THOSE VOICES AGAIN!" I screamed as I covered my ears.<p>

"Annie?" Asked Sam.

"Yeeees?"

"Have you been reading 15 ways to annoy people in Wal-Mart again?"

"Yup! Now, what the heck with the Silence will fall? They fell, like, 3 episodes ago! They were all 'You should kill us all on sight!' and we were all 'okay!' and random man with gun shot one! Then it showed a bunch of people killing Silence! Then-"

"Yes, we get it, the Silence fell! We were there!" Exclaimed River.

"Well, sorry for explaining to my imaginary friend! By the way, she thinks you have issues!" I explained to River. "And, shouldn't we focus on defeating the Daleks rather then discussing why I explain every detail of the show to you? Seriously, let's go!"

We jogged out of the TARDIS.

"Now we...um...um...Run!" I suggested as A Dalek started rolling towards us shouting, "Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!" In it's weird Daleky voice. "You must be EXTERMINATED!"

So Rory, Amy, River, Sam, the Doctor, my imaginary friend, and I started running. Fast.  
><strong>Running fast is always fun. NOT! I do not like running! That's the main reason I was so happy to go with the Doctor and escape gym class! But now, here I was, in 2012, RUNNING AGAIN! I hate my life (yes, yes, I'm kidding; no need for an "inspirational speech").<strong>

**Luckily for us, the Daleks aren't very fast runners. Unluckily for us, the Daleks have evil long-distance guns. It's a win-win situation, then (sigh, I'm being sarcastic, Annie).**

**We ran and ran from the aliens, but, strangely, they never shot at us. Eventually, the sounds of "Exterminate. Exterminate!" actually died down. Only Annie and I seemed to notice.**

**As Amy, Rory, River, and the Doctor (okay, okay, and your imaginary friend) kept running, Annie and I risked a glance behind us to find that...the Daleks weren't following us. I stepped forward a little and saw...Dalek parts? But who had killed them? WE sure hadn't done anything...right?**

**"No, you didn't. That's my job," a voice said.**

**Annie and I spun around and the others finally stopped running at the sound of the voice. The Doctor quickly whipped out his sonic screwdriver, but smiled when he saw the owner of the voice.**

**"Jack?"**

Jack studied the Doctor; then the rest of us.

"Do I know you?" he finally asked.

The Doctor frowned; then grinned in realization. "Oh, right. You haven't seen me in my eleventh form yet! Jack, it's me! The Doctor!"

Jack beamed. "Doctor! Great to see you again! But what happened to you? You look terrible!"

Sam and I burst out laughing, along with Amy, Rory, and River. The Doctor's face turned red.

"Hmmph," the Doctor muttered, straightening his bowtie.

"Well, anyway," Jack continued, stroking his giant bazooka (like Rose's in Journey's End) awkwardly. "Seems you have some new friends. Care to introduce us?"

Still obviously annoyed, but glad for the change of subject, the Doctor agreed and said, "Since you two girls already seem to know him, Amy, Rory, and River, this is Captain Jack Harkness, an old companion of mine who now works for Torchwood. Jack, meet Amy, Rory, River, Annie, and Sam."

"Hi!" We said.

"Can I borrow your gun?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Because there's three Daleks coming right about...Now!"

Before he could respond I grabbed the gun and blasted the robot alien things to bits. "Thanks!" I handed him the gun.

"Now, we should probably start running," Suggested Sam. "Because there are ten coming, and I don't want to die again!"

"Again?" Asked Jack.

"Long story. Now run!"

We all took off running as the shouts of exterminate started again.

"You wouldn't happen to have your invisible spaceship with you, would you?" I asked him as we ran.

"How do you know about my spaceship?"

"We know everything!...Actually, we just watch TV. Yes, Jack, you're on TV. Actually, in one of my favorite episodes of my favorite show!"

"What?"

"Does, 'Mummy? I'm going to find you!' Ring a bell?"

"Oh...That was on TV?"

"Yup."

"And for the record," Cut in Sam. "The Doctor can't dance. At least, this one can't." "Oi!" Shouted The Doctor.

I guess he was listening. "Well it's true. We watched the episode with Amy's wedding! I'm not sure who's worse, you or my sister!"

The shouts of exterminate got louder. The Daleks were coming from the front now too...  
><strong>As we ran from Daleks that didn't seem to be attacking, Annie and I talked to Jack about random stuff.<strong>

**"Do you like popcorn?" I asked him. He grinned at the ridiculousocity (it's a word) of the question.**

**"Who doesn't?" he replied.**

**"What was your favorite adventure with the Doctor?" Annie asked.**

**Jack thought about that for a minute or two. "Probably when we attempted to reach Utopia," he finally answered.**

**I didn't like that answer. "That's just because Martha made out with you," I grumbled.**

**Jack ignored me.**

**"What was your favorite adventure with Torchwood?" Annie continued. Before Captain Jack could answer, we ran into the Doctor, who had stopped abruptly.**

**"What's going on?" I asked. No one answered me.**

**I looked around. Everything had frozen. Everything and everyone. The Doctor, Amy, River, Rory, Jack, and even the Daleks.**

**Everyone but Annie and me.**  
>"Um...Sam? What the Heck is going on?" I asked Sam.<p>

"I'm not quite sure..." She replied, pulling out a sharpie.

"But I wonder what The Doctor looks like with a mustache!" She advanced towards him.

"Oh! Can I do jack next? Pleeeease?" I begged as Sam attempted to draw on the Doctor's face.

Note the tried.

Us, and anything we were touching went right through the others.

"Awww, we can't do it!" Sam and I cried simultaneously.

Then the strangest thing happened. The voices came back, but with massive headaches. Kinda like Max's Voice on Maximum Ride. Anyway, this time the voices were saying something different.

"Timelords. We need the Timelords. Get the Timelords."

And it sounded like-

"Creepy eye patch lady!" Screamed Sam. (ouch! Sam!) Fine, that was actually me. What, I didn't (and still don't) know her name! Anyway, we heard the voices screamed our heads off, then were knocked unconscious.**  
><strong>**If it's possible to think while you're unconscious, I was probably thinking about how many times we've gotten knocked unconscious. I mean, seriously, it's getting old. Whoever our official enemies are now should seriously man up and learn to fight us while we're awake!**

**Anyway, Annie and I were asleep for awhile, nothing interesting there, and then- (ow! what was that for?...oh, right. okay, fine, but you didn't have to hit me) Annie just reminded me that there was something interesting that happened while we were asleep, so I suppose I'll have to tell it now.**

**I had a dream (ow!) Okay fine, WE had a dream (happy now?).**

**We dreamt that we were back home in South Carolina, just like before the Doctor had come, but we were different. We were older, scarred, practically dead. And in the background of this terrible nightmare, we heard the very VERY familiar by now voices, but saying very unfamiliar things.**

**"Carry on with the Doctor and THIS will be your future. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**  
>After that seriously creepy dream, we woke up (again) in a... Dungeon? Is that the right word? Yeah, we woke up in a dungeon. Of course. (At least it wasn't Demons Run-(Ow! Okay, I'll get back on track).)<p>

We woke up. In a dungeon. That was pitch black.

"Sam, you there?" I whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah, I'm here." She whispered back. "Do you have a flashlight?"

"No...I still have my iPod!" I pulled out the device and turned it on. The dungeon seemed pretty big. And dark. And wet. It might've helped that the iPod only illuminated 3 feet. "So...WWTDD?" Asked Sam.

"Come again?" I questioned.

"WWTDD? What would The Doctor do?" She explained.

"Oh! Probably something involving bananas, fish fingers and custard, and a Sonic Screwdriver. None of which we have. We're doomed."

(I'm such an optimist aren't I?)

"Well...The Doctor has probably noticed we're missing, and is already searching for us! We just have to wait!"

Talk about role switching. Usually I'm the hopeful one and she's the downer. (Ouch! You know it's true! Ow! Okay I'll get back to the story!)

"The Doctor will never find you!" came a mysterious voice.

It was...whatsherface. With the eye-patch.

"He will find us! Just like he found Amy, Mrs... What's your name again?" I shouted back.

"My name is unimportant!" Eye-patch lady said. "But if he does come it will be his doom!"

"You mean like Demons Run was supposed to be?" Sam interrupted. "You see how well that worked out? I suggest you let us go now, or else!"

Wow, she sounded like the doctor!  
><strong>Oh, yeah, I sounded like the Doctor! I'm awesome that way! So...eye-patch lady apparently didn't like my Doctor impression because she didn't say anything. She just sorta growled.<strong>

**"The Eye-Patch Lady's a dog," Annie whispered to me.**

**I turned to her. "Annie?" I said.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Shut up."**

**"Oh, perfect," Eye-Patch Lady said freakily. "You're fighting. That is what will lead you to your doom!"**

**That got me confused. "What? We're not fighting. I tell her to shut up all the time," I explained.**

**"Yeah...HEY!" Annie hit me playfully and I grinned at her.**

**Eye-Patch Lady obviously didn't understand the concept of fake fighting, or sarcasm for that matter. We could use that against her! Oh, man, now I really sound like the Doctor.**  
>You really do sound like the Doctor... Anyway, through our awesome BFF telepathy link (actually, we just typed our conversation on my iPod), we devised a brilliant plan to make eye-patch lady think we're enemies.<p>

"So...Whatcha wanna do?" I asked.

"We could...Watch Doctor Who!" Suggested Sam. "You have the episodes on ITunes right?"

"Yeah! What episode?"

"The Doctors Wife!" Sam said.

"No... The parting of the ways!" I said.

"But The Doctors Wife is awesome!"

"The Parting of the Ways has Rose! And Daleks! And the Time vortex!"

We went on fighting over the two episodes for a while, until we pretended to get so mad, we were giving each other the silent treatment. It's all part of the plan...  
><strong>Every once in a while I would turn to Annie and glare at her. The first couple of times she actually looked kinda scared so I had to use our "BFF telepathy" to remind her that I am an amazing actress and that this was all part of the plan.<strong>

**Then, she would nod, glare back at me, and we would continue giving each other the silent treatment.**

**"What is this?" Eye-Patch Lady (you know what, that's too long, I'm just gonna call her Bobita) asked.**

**"Now are you fighting?"**

**"I'm not talking to her," I replied.**

**"And I'm not talking to her," Annie added.**

**I could practically hear Bobita grinning. "Perfect. Perfect! Now I shall use the two of you to get to the Doctor and he will be destroyed!"**

**I broke my act for just one second to comment, "Yeah and telling us your evil plan totally won't end up in us telling the Doctor, so yeah, just keep talking." Remember what I said about Bobita not understanding sarcasm? That applies here.**

**"Exactly," she said maniacally. "That is why I'm telling you!"**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"Idiot," Annie and I both muttered.**  
>Bobita? Seriously? (Ow! Fine I'll shut up) Anyway, Bobita (giggles) seriously needs to get a life. She wouldn't see sarcasm if it slapped her on the face!<p>

Anyway, the silence was broken (Silence, broken, hehe...Ow! I'm getting back to the story) by a ring from my iPod.

I picked it up and there was a text on the screen. But there's one small problem...I don't have a text App!

Anyway, the text read: _Where are you?_ Followed by five angry faces.

The only thing that could make an iPod without a texting app text is a sonic screwdriver. And the Doctor is the only person who has one.

So I texted back: _We were captured by crazy eyepatch lady. Long story. Also, you must be rubbing off on Sam, because she so sounded like you for a minute. Also, since when did you use emoticons_?

He texted back: _I use emoticons now. Emoticons are cool. How did Sam sound like me? How did you guys get captured AGAIN? You were with us until you disappeared!_

So I texted him: _They froze time or something. You're lucky we couldn't touch you guys though; Sam was gonna give you a Sharpie mustache. I was gonna give Jack one._

He texted back: _Jack says, YOU WERE WHAT! I say, SHE WAS WHAT? Also, where are you? Describe your surroundings!_

So I said: _We're in a dungeon. Dark, Dank, Dirty, Damp. I used a lot of D words. I'm gonna give the iPod to Sam now; she wants to talk to you._

So I slid the iPod to Sam.  
><strong>When Annie gave me the iPod, another text from the Doctor came up:<strong>_**Sam, what has she done to you?**_

**I replied:**_**Who? Bobita? Oh, nothing. We've been tricking her by fake fighting each other and using sarcasm. It's actually very entertaining.**_

**I sent the message and after a few seconds, the Doctor sent:**_**...Bobita?**_**  
><strong>**I giggled and showed it to Annie. She grinned.**

_**It's the name I gave Eye-Patch Lady,**___**I texted to the Doctor.**

_**K then,**_**he sent back.**

_**So, what's up with you guys?**_**I asked him.**

_**Oh, nothing much. Amy and Rory are freaking out as only they can. Jack is screaming at me for letting you get away (what does he know?). And, uh, River is holding a picture of you and glaring. Did I forget anyone?**_

_**Uh, how about you?**_**I replied.**

**The Doctor didn't answer.**

_**Hello?**_**I typed.**

**Nothing. I gave Annie her iPod back.**

**"He hung up on me," I muttered.**

**Annie smiled.**  
>"So...Are you getting hungry?" I asked Sam through BFF telepathy.<p>

"Yes!" She replied. "We haven't eaten since...Before we stepped into the TARDIS." "So...should we make up and start whining?" I asked.

"Totally."

Then we started talking out loud. "I'm sorry." I started. "That was a stupid thing to fight about."

"No, I'm sorry! We should've just compromised!"

So we hugged each other, and started talking about random stuff. Mostly involving Maximum Ride, Angry Birds, and Doctor Who.

In the background we could heard Bobita shouting, "What! You can't make up! It will ruin my amazing plan to defeat the Doctor!"

"And us making up and ruining your plans has nothing to do with us being the Doctor's biggest fans, right?" I said in my most sarcastic voice.

"Right!" She answered.

Wow, she really needs to study the speech patterns of preteen American girls.

Then out of the blue Sam shouted, "I'm hungry!"

"Me too!"

"Hey, Bobita! Have anything to eat?" Asked Sam.

"Maybe..."Replied Bobita.

"Do you think this place. Do you think this place. Do you think this place. Has any...lemonade?" I asked Sam.

So then she shouted, "Hey!"

"Bum bum bum!"

"Got any, grapes?"

(YouTube the Duck Song, and it'll all make sense).

"Why are you singing everything?" Asked Bobita.

"It's an inside joke. But seriously, we haven't eaten in three days. We're literally starving. WE NEED FOOD!" Screamed Sam.

"AND WATER!" I added.

Bobita didn't respond.**  
><strong>**"Bobita?" I called after a moment or two of silence. "Where'd you go? We're still hungry, you know!"**

**No answer.**

**"She left us," Annie muttered.**

**I nodded. Too starving to do anything else, I lay back against the wall and closed my eyes. After a few minutes of sleep, I heard a huge crash coming from above me.**

**I sighed and asked Annie (with my eyes still closed), "It's the Doctor isn't it?"**

**"Yep," she replied.**

**Slowly, I opened my eyes to see the Doctor, Amy, Rory, River, and Jack fall through the ceiling to land at our feet.**

**"Annie, Sam! Are you alright?" the Doctor exclaimed, rushing to us. "Starving," we groaned, too hungry to say anything else.**

**"Well, come on, let's get you into the TARDIS," the Doctor said.**

**He lifted up Annie and gestured for Jack to take me and we somehow hopped through the ceiling and left the dungeon.**

**I was amazed at the rescue mission, but I was so hungry and so tired, before I could even think, "Oh my gosh, Jack Harkness is holding me!", I blacked out.**  
>"Oh my gosh! I'm being carried by the Doctor!" was the only thought running through my mind.<p>

Okay, I was thinking about other things too, mostly food, but that was the main idea. If you had told me a week ago that I was gonna meet the Doctor, take a TARDIS trip, turn into a Time Lady, and meet Daleks, and the creepy eye-patch lady, I'd have thought you were insane. Now though...Anyway, even though I was starving, I didn't black out. At least not quite so soon. Because I'm a popcorn hog. (Sam, I've known that for a while. I didn't just realize that.)

I blacked out five minutes later. Anyway, when I awoke, I was in my bunkbed in the TARDIS. Sam was in hers. Still asleep. So I changed into yet another set of clean clothes, that dungeon was disgusting, and walked out to the control room. No one. But there was a note saying that they were out of food and would be back in a bit. Seriously! I'm still starving! Anyway, since we were alone, I decided to wake Sam up so we could rewatch A Good Man Goes To War, on the giant TV in some random room we'd found. First I checked the kitchen, and found out 'out of food' means all they have is cookies, popcorn, and other junk food. Sweetness! Then I went back to our room, and walked over to Sam's bed.

"SAM! JACK IS HERE!" I shouted.

She sat up and screamed, "WHERE!"

I started laughing. She glared at me.

When I finally stopped laughing, she asked me, "Why did you do that?"

"Because, they're out of food, so theywent grocery shopping, so we're alone, and can watch A Good Man Goes to War on the big TV in that room we found. With popcorn, because 'out of food' means all they have is junk food. So come on!"

We finished getting ready, set up the episode, and began watching.**  
><strong>**We watched Doctor Who and ate popcorn until the adults came home. When the Doctor entered the TARDIS and found us in the TV room, he was not happy. "What in the name of the Shadow Proclamation are you doing?" he demanded.**

**"Watching Doctor Who," Annie and I replied simultaneously.**

**The Doctor was excited to see his TV show (although when he saw Matt Smith, he commented, "That looks absolutely nothing like me,") but he was furious that we had stolen his popcorn.**  
>Furious? That's an understatement. He grounded us! Okay, only for the rest of the day, but still! It's just popcorn! Anyway, as Sam and I lay in our bunkbeds, bored out of our minds, I realized something.<p>

"Sam,"

"Yeah?"

"We haven't done the battle of Demons Run."

"What?"

"We were here for the Gangers!"

"Yes, but-"

"And Demons Run came right after that! And they haven't even found out Amy is a ganger!"

"Annie! Calm down! Why don't we just show the Doctor the episode?"

"He'll think we're paranoid!"

"Not if he walks in on us watching." Sam said with a mischievous grin.

That girl scares me sometimes. "Yes, but he said no TV!" I protested. "I don't-"

"Don't be such a goodie-two-shoes! Besides, he only said, 'No more TV'. Never said anything about iPods hooked up to computers!" She said, gesturing to our computers. Grumbling about us getting in trouble, I plugged my iPod into the computer and found the episode. Making sure we 'accidentally' had the volume up too loud, Sam hit play. We fast forwarded to the end of the episode. As expected, someone came in. Unfortunately, it wasn't the Doctor.

"What're you doing?" Asked Jack, walking into our room.

"Nothing!" Sam and I cried simultaneously, blocking the computer screen.

"Girls." Jack warned.

"Fine, we'll let you see!" I told him. I didn't want to get in more trouble.

Shoving an angry Sam out of the way, I let Jack see the part we were watching. Which was the part where they dissolved Amy.

"Doctor! You might wanna see this!" Jack called.

Sam and I exchanged glances. This was working pretty well!**  
><strong>**The Doctor rushed in at Jack's call, and his face turned red in anger when he saw what we'd been doing, but I played the clip of the episode, and his anger turned to fear. My evil plan was working. (What? No comments? Oh, you agree it's evil? Hmm. That's new.)**

**The Doctor called in Amy and started scanning her furiously with his sonic screwdriver. When she looked at us helplessly, obviously confused, we showed her the episode and she closed her eyes in fear. When the Doctor finished scanning, he watched the clip again, then scanned a second time.**

**He studied his screwdriver and hit it on his hand a couple times; then scanned Amy yet again. But apparently he came up with nothing because he looked at us confusedly.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**The Doctor merely shrugged. "Nothing," he told us. "There's nothing wrong with her. Nothing at all."**

**Annie and I exchanged glances. This was bad.**

**"Check her pregnancy stat-thingies again," Annie suggested.**

**The Doctor dragged Amy off to do that and Annie and I looked at each other worriedly again. Our looks clearly said one thing: If this didn't go the way BBC had made it; then...River would never be born.**  
>I started pacing.<p>

"This is bad. This is really bad! No, this is worse then bad, this is terrible! If River isn't born, then...The Pandorica opens would never happen, 'cause no one would've showed the Doctor the painting! Then he would've never found the fez, then season 6 would never have happened, because the Doctor would be in the Pandorica, and-"

"ANNIE!" Sam cut me off.

"Yes?"

"Shut up, and think. Maybe River/Melody isn't supposed to be kidnapped by Bobita!" "But The Doctor obviously sorta knows Bobita because he didn't ask who the eye-patch lady was when we were texting in the dungeon!" I said.

"True...OH! Maybe Bobita tries, and fails, to kidnap Melody!" Sam declared. "Maybe...guess we'll just have to wait until the-"

"Test results?" Interrupted the Doctor, waltzing into our room (No, not literally 'waltzing'!).

"What did they say?" Sam and I asked simultaneously.

"They say Amy is normal. No pregnancies on the TARDIS." Said the Doctor. "TV can't get all the facts straight. Now," He turned stern. "Why were you watching TV after I specifically told you not to?"

"You said 'No TV.' Never said anything about IPods hooked up to computers!" Claimed Sam.

"It was all Sam's idea!" I said.

"Thanks a lot 'Best Friend.'" Sam glared at me.

"Well, it's true!" I said.

"But, you still went along with it. So, you're both not allowed out of your rooms until lunch tomorrow. And I'm taking your IPods and computers." Decided the Doctor.

"Fine." Sam and I grumbled.

We plopped ourselves on our beds as the Doctor took our stuff. He finally left and we sighed. Our situation was no better than earlier.**  
><strong>**I lay back on my bed, thinking. I needed a plan. I couldn't go without Doctor Who and/or Chameleon Circuit for very long and Annie knew it.**

**Then, suddenly, I had an idea. I whispered my plan to Annie, who looked at me with clear uncertainty in her eyes.**

**"I don't know, Sam," she told me. "I really don't want to get in trouble again."**

**I waved a hand impatiently at her. "We won't get in trouble. This will work perfectly. Trust me."**

**I could tell that Annie was thinking about the last time I told her to trust me and she did. That had gotten us suspended for two months, but I still think that's a terrible punishment since no one wants to go to school in the**_**first**_**place.**

**Anyway, since I could still tell Annie was doubting the plan, I asked her, "Remember what Amy said in the Beast Below about the Doctor's policy?"**

**Annie sighed and we both quoted, "He never interferes with the workings of other peoples or planets...unless there're little girls crying."**

**I nodded in satisfaction; then set my plan into motion. I winked and grinned at Annie one last time; then kneeled on the ground, took a deep breath, and burst into tears.**

**"Doctor! Doctor!" Annie screamed, following the instructions I had given her.**

**The Doctor rushed into the room and instantly saw me (fake) crying on the floor.**

**"What happened?" he asked Annie.**

**I noticed a small hint of doubt still on her face, but I was glad Annie was such a great liar, or the plan would've been ruined right then and there.**

**"I don't know," Annie lied. "She just collapsed and burst into tears."**

**The Doctor kneeled down next to me and patted my back awkwardly. "Sam? Are you alright?" he asked.**

**I raised my head, making Annie start in surprise that there were actually tears running down my cheeks. Like I've pointed out many times before, I am an amazing actress.**

**"I...I miss my mommy," I lied to the Doctor.**

**Yeah, right. Like I cared about my parents. It would be years before I missed them.**

**"Well...you can't go home," the Doctor said. "We're having too much fun."**

**A new set of tears ran down my cheeks. "I miss her so much. I just want to hear her voice one more time."**

**The Doctor glanced around, looking uncomfortable. "Well...we're still in motion, so we can't easily turn around," this caused me to fake cry even harder. "But, maybe you could send her an e-mail. Would that work?" the Doctor suggested. I sniffed and looked up just to glared at him. "You took away my computer, remember?" I reminded him, my voice shaking with tears.**

**The Doctor looked even more uncomfortable, and I burst into tears again, but quickly he amended, "Alright! Alright. I'll give you your computer back. Just for one message though. Is that clear?"**

**I nodded. My plan was working perfectly. I am officially an evil genius (and Annie agrees with me). MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**  
>Who said I agree? Oh. Yeah. I did. I guess it's true...(Ow! Okay, I know it's true! Sheesh. Okay, getting back to the story) The Doctor gave us back Sam's computer and plugged it in.<p>

As Sam was pulling up her e-mail Amy called for the Doctor, something about 'Not being able to find the loo' or something.

The Doctor left, and as soon as the door shut Sam pulled up I-tunes and turned on Chameleon Circuit. Then she switched back to e-mail, and typed up a quick e-mail saying where we were and what we were doing. Then I e-mailed my mom. After we did that we shouted that we were done, but no one answered.

Assuming that they were on the other side of the TARDIS or something, we continued listening to Chameleon Circuit. And singing along. And Dancing. And digging through our closets, and playing super models. You know, typical teenage Time Lady stuff.

After a while of this, we realized that there were no other noises. **(A/N: Yes, that deserved its own paragraph)**

Not even the hum of the TARDIS. **(A/N: As did that)**

"It's quiet...Too quiet..."Sam muttered. "Why is it too quiet Annie?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked.

"Open the door and see!" Sam commanded.

"No, you!" I retorted.

"No you!" She yelled back.

I sighed. "This will obviously get us nowhere, so on the count of three, let's go to the door and see what's up." I said. "1...2...3!"

We ran to the door and flung it open. Outside there was...Nothing. Just space. Outer Space. We slammed the door and slumped in front of it.

"Well," Started Sam, turning to me. "This can't be good."

**Wolfy: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**CPG: OW! You just had to scream that in my ear?**

**Wolfy: *Grins cheekily***

**CPG: I hate you sometimes.****  
><strong>**Wolfy: *Grins again* Oh, by the way oh-so-loyal readers, this is still DancingQueen411, I've just changed my penname, so, yeah, I'm now Wolfy.**

**CPG: She actually changed it a while ago, but we're reeeeeeeally lazy updaters.**

**Wolfy: Yeah... :) So-**

**CPG: REVIEW WONDERFUL READERS WE KNOW HAVE NOT ABANDONED US!**

**Wolfy: We won't even threaten you...this time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello readers. We have decided that, with the new Doctor and the new season starting, we're going to discontinue this story. We're both busy and have little time for writing, especially together, and the way we've been writing this story is too continuous with the show for us to make it work, as far behind as we are. Thanks to everyone who read the story.**

**-ChickWithThePurpleGuitar and InternMaureenFromNightVale**


End file.
